Piękna i Bestia
by virgology
Summary: Hermiona Granger wraca do mugolskiego świata po wojnie, która zniszczyła większość społeczeństwa magicznego. Mieszka z z ojcem i prowadzi życie bez czarów. Pewnego razu postanawia jednak zobaczyć zniszczony Hogwart, który po wojnie nie był już szkołą, a jedynie zamkiem. Jak się okazuje - zamieszkanym zamkiem. Zamieszkanym przez Bestię, a raczej człowieka, na którego spadła klątwa.
1. Chapter 1

Młoda kobieta o długich, brązowych włosach, które jak zwykle nie odznaczały się ładem, siedziała przy oknie i czytała książkę. O szybę uderzały krople deszczu. Pogoda już kilka dni temu widocznie wzięła sobie za cel uprzykrzenie wszystkim tego lata. Wciąż padało. Kobieta dokończyła czytanie rozdziału i odłożyła książkę, po czym podeszła do rozpalonego kominka. Kucnęła przy nim. Silny wiatr zatrzasnął okno, które było otwarte. Światła zgasły. _No pięknie_ , pomyślała, _znów problemy z prądem_. Przez chwilę długo nad czymś myślała, a potem niepewnie wstała i udała się do swojego pokoju. Odsunęła komodę, za którą znajdowała się dziura w ścianie. Włożyła do niej dłoń, a po chwili wyciągnęła z niej podłużny, brązowy, cienki kawałek drewna. Usiadła z nim na łóżku i patrzyła na niego, obracając go w dłoniach.

– Obiecałaś sobie, że z tym koniec – do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna, którego włosy w większości pokryte były siwizną.

– Och, tato – odłożyła rzecz, którą przed chwilą trzymała w dłoniach, na łóżko i wstała. – Już wróciłeś? Nie przygotowałam jeszcze do końca obiadu. Właściwie, to nie mam za bardzo jak. Znów są problemy z prądem, zapewne przez tę pogodę. Chciałam... - spojrzała na kawałek drewna – pomóc sobie tym... Ale pewnie i tak bym tego nie zrobiła.

Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i położył dłonie na jej ramionach.

– Tęsknisz za tym, prawda? Wiesz, kochanie, że dla mnie jesteś tak samo cudowna, nieważne, czy tego używasz, czy nie. Ale sama wiesz, jakie szkody wyrządziły te niepozorne kawałki drzewa...

– Wiem, tatku. Dlatego naprawdę nie zamierzam tego więcej użyć... Chciałam po prostu na nią popatrzeć. Ta różdżka przypomina mi o moich przyjaciołach – wzięła ponownie w dłonie podłużny patyk.

– Wiem, jak ci ciężko. Ale dasz sobie radę. Jakąkolwiek decyzję kiedykolwiek podejmiesz, pamiętaj, że zawsze będziesz moją jedyną, najukochańszą córeczką, Hermiono – pan Granger pocałował ją w czoło i wyszedł z pokoju.

Hermiona stała i ze łzami w oczach wpatrywała się w swoją różdżkę. Nie chciała jej używać już nigdy więcej. Świat czarodziejów się rozpadł w jej kraju, w dodatku niszcząc w dużym stopniu świat mugoli. Wojna o Hogwart między złem, którego uosobieniem był Voldemort, a dobrem, przerodziła się w wielką wojnę, w której brali udział wszyscy czarodzieje z Wielkiej Brytanii. Po wielu miesiącach walk, ludzie zaczynali zmieniać strony, wszyscy walczyli przeciwko sobie. Czarodziej przeciw czarodziejowi albo po prostu... człowiek przeciw człowiekowi. Nawet wiele osób z Zakonu Feniksa po pewnym czasie przeszło na stronę Voldemorta. Wszyscy chcieli, by ta brutalna wojna się skończyła, dlatego byli zdolni do wszystkiego. Pierwsza teoria, która zaistniała w czasie wojny i była nawet promowana w gazetach, to taka, że to Voldemort wygra, dlatego niektórzy z tych, którzy walczyli po stronie dobra, postanowili przejść na jego stronę, byleby tylko ktoś wreszcie został zwycięzcą i to wszystko zakończył. Wtedy liczyło się nie to, by to skończyło się dobrze, a to, żeby się skończyło w ogóle. No i skończyło. Rok temu. Po trzech latach wojny, kiedy to wreszcie Voldemort zginął. Ale nie tylko on. W czasie tej wojny zginęło większość brytyjskiego społeczeństwa magicznego. Między innymi wszystkie bliskie Hermionie osoby. Weasleyowie, Harry, Luna, Neville, spora większość Zakonu Feniksa. Nie został prawie nikt, a ci, którzy zostali, wynieśli się za granicę, ponieważ tutaj nie było dla nich miejsca. Mieli wybór: albo dołączyć do mugoli albo do czarodziejów zza granicy. Większość wolała się wyprowadzić, ponieważ nie byli przystosowani do życia bez magii. A w Wielkiej Brytanii zostać nie mieli po co, ponieważ tutaj świat czarodziei po prostu przestał istnieć. Przez tę wojnę zginęło także wielu mugoli, zostało zniszczone wiele miast, miejsc. Przez czarodziejów zginęła nawet matka Hermiony. Szła ulicą, gdy nagle zjawili się śmierciożercy i członkowie Zakonu. Zaczęli walkę na oczach mugoli, a później ich zabili, bo widzieli za dużo. Już nawet nie wiadomo, kto tak naprawdę zabił. Wtedy nie można było nikomu ufać. Nawet członkom Zakonu, którzy po czasie nie różnili się wiele od śmierciożerców. Hogwart także już nie istniał. Właściwie to sam zamek nadal stał, a raczej jego ruiny, ale nie była to już żadna szkoła. Hermiona nawet nie wiedziała, czy ktoś zrobił cokolwiek z tym miejscem. Czy ktoś posprzątał te wszystkie ciała, odbudował go. Westchnęła. Plotki mówiły, że ktoś go odbudował i w nim zamieszkał, ale ona nie chciała się o tym przekonywać. Nie miała daleko do Hogwartu, ponieważ miasteczko, w którym mieszkała teraz z ojcem, dzielił od zamku tylko duży las. Duży las dzielił ją od miejsca, gdzie mugole widzieli tylko ruiny jakiegoś miejsca, ale nie Hogwartu. Ruiny Hogwartu zobaczyłaby ona. _Ale nie._ Bynajmniej w najbliższym czasie.

Odłożyła różdżkę z powrotem do dziury i zasunęła ją komodą. Akurat w tym momencie powrócił prąd. Wróciła do kuchni, by skończyć obiad.

– Masz jakieś plany na później? – zapytał ojciec Hermiony, gdy jedli wspólnie obiad.

– Pójdę do biblioteki oddać książki, pospaceruję sobie. Jak wrócę, zrobię pranie. A ty, tato, co będziesz robił?

– Pójdę do Bena pomóc mu w zakładaniu podków jego nowym koniom. Mogę wrócić późno, poradzisz sobie, prawda?

– Tato, chyba czasem zapominasz, że mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i naprawdę dam radę położyć się sama spać i zamknąć dom na klucz – Hermiona prychnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Zawsze będę się o ciebie martwił. Straciłem twoją matkę, nie chciałbym stracić także ciebie.

– Nie stracisz – Hermiona wstała i zaczęła zbierać puste talerze. - Koniec z czarodziejskim światem. Jestem bezpieczna. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszłam, chyba naprawdę poradziłabym sobie już ze wszystkim...

– Ale niebezpieczeństwo nie zniknęło z tego świata – pan Granger także wstał i podszedł do wieszaka. Zdjął z niego swój płaszcz. – Musisz wciąż na siebie uważać, pamiętaj. I dziękuję za obiad, był pyszny. Do zobaczenia.

– Do zobaczenia, tato – odparła Hermiona, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

Gdy Granger posprzątała już po obiedzie, deszcz nieco ustał. Postanowiła przebrać się, uczesać i iść do biblioteki. Zrobiła sobie warkocza z tyłu głowy, założyła niebieską spódnicę i białą koszulę, a na to zarzuciła granatowy płaszcz. Spakowała do skórzanego plecaczka książki, założyła go na plecy i ruszyła do biblioteki. Po drodze spotkała mało osób. Wszyscy zapewne siedzieli w domu i nikt nie miał zamiaru się z niego ruszać, póki nie wyjdzie słońce i nie przegoni tych chmur.

– Nawet taka pogoda nie jest w stanie odpędzić cię od biblioteki? – zapytał ją pewien starszy mężczyzna, którego mijała.

– A od czego nie jest w stanie odpędzić ta pogoda pana, że także pan jest na zewnątrz? – zapytała.

– Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż głupie książki – wymamrotał pod nosem i ruszył w przeciwną stronę.

Hermiona pokręciła tylko z dezaprobatą głową i poszła dalej. Nie lubiła tego miasteczka. Ludzie tutaj uważali ją za dziwaczkę, a to tylko dlatego, że lubiła czytać i chodziła swoimi drogami. Kiedyś pewna kobieta mówiła jej, że wiele osób nie lubi jej dlatego, bo jest po prostu ładna i pewna siebie, nie patrzy na innych, a żyje swoim życiem, robi, co jej się podoba. Zazdrościli jej takiego sposobu bycia. No i wprowadziła się tutaj z ojcem niedawno, a przecież nowi zawsze są na językach, tym bardziej że to miasteczko było naprawdę niewielkie. Gdy małe opady zamieniły się w ulewę, Hermiona puściła się biegiem w stronę biblioteki, która już widniała na horyzoncie.

– Dzień dobry – wydyszała, wpadając do środka.

– Witam, panno Granger – bibliotekarz uśmiechnął się do niej.

Nie była to biblioteka z prawdziwego zdarzenia. W środku znajdowało się tylko kilka niewielkich regałów z książkami, a Hermiona większość z nich już przeczytała.

– Oddaję książki – Hermiona wyciągnęła je z plecaka i wręczyła mężczyźnie.

– I pewnie wypożyczasz następne? Przygotowałem ostatnio dla ciebie kilka. Tych na pewno nie czytałaś – podał jej dosyć gruby pakunek.

– Och, cieszę się bardzo! Dziękuję wielce – brązowowłosa z delikatnością wsunęła pakunek do plecaka. – W takim razie, do zobaczenia!

Wybiegła z biblioteki i pobiegła w stronę domu. Raczej nie była to pogoda na spacer, a poza tym chciała jak najszybciej poznać tytuły książek, które znajdowały się w jej plecaku. Gdy była już niedaleko swojej ulicy, przestało padać, więc zwolniła. Zdjęła płaszcz, który był cały przemoczony. Jej włosy też były mokre, więc rozplątała warkocza, by szybciej jej wyschły.

– Piękna, jak zwykle – usłyszała męski głos za sobą.

Odwróciła się i spostrzegła konia, a na nim elegancko ubranego Josha Lantera, który był myśliwym i wyjątkowo bogatym mężczyzną. Kobiety z miasteczka za nim szalały. Szkoda tylko, że kobiety z miasteczka były na tyle nierozsądne, że patrzyły tylko na jego wygląd. Z charakteru był paskudny i miała już okazję się o tym przekonać. Był nachalny, arogancki i zapatrzony w siebie. Hermiona miała tego pecha, że to ona była jego celem. Chciał się z nią ożenić, jednak ona za nic w świecie nie miała zamiaru się na to zgodzić.

– Daj mi spokój, Lanter – powiedziała Granger i ruszyła przed siebie.

Po chwili jechał już na koniu tuż obok niej.

– Byłem teraz w większym miasteczku, niż nasze. I wiesz co? Nie znalazłem tam równie niesamowitej dziewczyny, co ty. Wniosek? Jesteś mi pisana, ponieważ nie ma lepszej od ciebie.

– A czy ty myślisz, że należy ci się wszystko, co najlepsze? – wysyczała rozdrażniona.

– A tak nie jest? - zaśmiał się Josh. – Niebawem robię przyjęcie w moim domu, przyślę ci zaproszenie. Musisz przyjść – puścił jej oczko, po czym zawrócił i pojechał w swoją stronę.

Hermiona była rozwścieczona. Nie rozumiała, jak można być aż tak bezczelnym. Dotarła do domu. Rzuciła płaszcz na podłogę, plecak na fotel i z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach podeszła do okna i obserwowała Josha, który galopował sobie na koniu po jej ulicy, uśmiechając się z wyższością do każdego napotkanego człowieka. A oni mu się kłaniali! Wywróciła oczami i odsunęła się od okna. _Żałosne._ Powiesiła swój płaszcz przy kominku i ponownie roznieciła ogień, który wygasł pod jej nieobecność. Następnie usiadła przy nim z pakunkiem książek. Otworzyła go i z fascynacją przeglądała tytuły mugolskich książek, które zacznie czytać zapewne już dziś wieczorem. Na stosik odkładała już przedostatnią książkę, jednak wciąż patrzała na jej okładkę z podziwem. W końcu spojrzała na tę ostatnią, którą trzymała w dłoni, książkę. Wytrzeszczyła oczy i wstrzymała oddech. _„Historia Hogwartu"_. Co w mugolskim miasteczku robiła ta książka?! I dlaczego bibliotekarz sam pożyczył ją Hermionie? _Czyżby wiedział, kim naprawdę była?_ Przeraziła się. Wpatrzyła się w ogniki wesoło tańcujące w kominku. Świat magii oddzieliła grubą kreską od swojej teraźniejszości. Chciała z nim skończyć. _Co więc robiła w jej rękach ta książka?_ Wstała i z ulgą dostrzegła, że deszcz jeszcze nie powrócił, więc wyszła z domu, trzymając książkę pod pachą, odwróconą tytułem do tyłu. Szybko dotarła do biblioteki.

– Dzień dobry, to jeszcze raz ja. Przepraszam, że tak nachodzę, ale...

– Nie przepraszaj. I tak nikt poza tobą tu prawie nie przychodzi – mężczyzna smutno wzruszył ramionami. – A o co chodzi?

– Ta książka – Hermiona po chwili wahania położyła ją na stoliku, który ich dzielił. - Skąd ją pan ma?

– Była tutaj od zawsze, tyle że znalazłem ją dopiero niedawno. Chowała się między wielkimi tomiszczami, stąd trudno ją było dostrzec. A coś z nią nie tak? Może jest zniszczona? - wziął ją w dłonie i zaczął przeglądać.

– Nie o to chodzi – Hermiona głośno wypuściła powietrze. – Nie niepokoi pana to, że obrazki w tej książce się ruszają?

Bibliotekarz przeniósł na nią wzrok, a jego usta ułożyły się w duże, wyraźne „o". Hermiona nerwowo przełożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

– Co takiego? – wybełkotał w końcu.

 _No nie, jeśli teraz się okaże, że mugole widzą niektóre magiczne książki inaczej, to chyba całkiem się ośmieszy w tym miasteczku._

– Nieśmieszny kawał, wiem – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Już myślałem, że zwariowałaś – oddał jej książkę, gdy po dłużej chwili wreszcie się otrząsnął.

– A jaki jest tytuł tej książki? – zapytała, chowając ją za plecami i udając, że próbuje sprawdzić jego... _sama nie wiedziała..._ pamięć? _Tak, pamięć._

– _„Historia Londynu"_ – wymamrotał niepewnym tonem mężczyzna, przyglądając się Hermionie z coraz to większym zdziwieniem.

Ponownie włożyła książkę pod pachę i zaklaskała, po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła. _Więc tę książkę mugole widzieli jako „Historię Londynu", nie „Historię Hogwartu"_. Idąc do domu wpatrywała się w okładkę książki. Poczuła tęsknotę za dawnym Hogwartem, tym, w którym się uczyła. _A może to był jakiś znak, że ta książka znalazła się w jej dłoniach?_ Może to Hogwart nie chciał być zapomniany? Postanowiła, że zastanowi się nad tym dokładniej później. I może coś z tym zrobi. _Może._


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce postanowiło zaszczycić miasteczko swoją obecnością po wielu dniach ciągłego deszczu i ciemnych chmur. Ostatnie ciepłe promienie w tym dniu wpadały przez okno do pokoju brązowowłosej dziewczyny. Hermiona przez chwilę podziwiała pomarańczową, wielką kulę za oknem, która już znikała za horyzontem, a potem poszła do łazienki, gdzie już czekała na nią wanna wypełniona gorącą wodą, ze świeżymi płatkami kwiatów unoszącymi się na niej. Rozebrała się i zanurzyła jedną nogę w wannie, a potem drugą. Powoli zaczęła zanurzać się cała. Gdy usiadła już wygodnie i oparła głowę o brzeg wanny, przymknęła oczy i zaczęła rozmyślać. Gdy oddawała się w ramiona ciszy i spokoju, często wracała do przeszłości, o której trudno było jej myśleć. Ale mimo wszystko nie chciała o niej zapominać. W tej przeszłości mieszkali wszyscy jej przyjaciele. To naprawdę nieprawdopodobne, jak diametralnie zmieniło się jej życie. Nigdy nie sądziła, że wyłączy się ze świata magii. Gdy się w nim pojawiła, była zachwycona. Chciała połączyć swoje dwie rzeczywistości w jedną, czyli tą mugolską i magiczną, i później ułożyć sobie wedle niej życie. Często marzyła o tym, że wyjdzie za jakiegoś mężczyznę, będzie miała z nim dzieci, a je później pośle do Hogwartu. Ale tak nie będzie. Hogwart więcej miał już nie zagościć w jej życiu. Ani żaden czarodziej. Przypomniała sobie o „ _Historii Hogwartu_ ", na którą się parę dni temu natknęła. Wciąż nie wiedziała, czy powinna coś z tym zrobić. Wahała się. Przez moment czuła, że powinna pojechać zobaczyć ten Hogwart. Może on właśnie dawał jakiś znak o sobie? Ta książka w jej rękach, miała wrażenie, nie była żadnym przypadkiem. Ten zamek był niezwykły i przede wszystkim: magiczny. Może faktycznie chciał być pamiętany. Czasem wydawało się, że on żyje. Jednoczy wszystkich, pomaga, koi ból i strach. Z pewnością samo przebywanie w nim poprawiało humor. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. Kiedyś. Teraz prawdopodobnie był w ruinach.

– Pojechać tam czy nie? – zapytała szeptem samą siebie.

Miała mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony się obawiała, bo słyszała przecież plotkę, że podobno ktoś tam mieszka. Ale to mogła być jedynie głupia plotka. A poza tym, popatrzeć z daleka chyba można, prawda? Z drugiej strony czuła, że powinna kiedyś tam się udać. Minął już rok. Może to najwyższy czas? Powinna tam się pojawić choćby dlatego, że to tam w większości polegli jej przyjaciele... Nie chciała jednak mówić o swoim pomyśle tacie. Wolała, żeby on naprawdę zapomniał o tym wszystkim. Jego żona, matka Hermiony, zginęła właśnie przez czarodziejów. To był dla niego wielki cios i wiedziała, że znienawidził wtedy magiczny świat za okrucieństwo, które w nim panowało. Nie chciał się jednak do tego przyznać, bowiem jego córka przecież wiązała się z tym światem. Ale ona wiedziała. Wiedziała, jak go to boli. Sama często miała dylemat i zastanawiała się, czy faktycznie świat magiczny, w którym przyszło jej funkcjonować odkąd dostała list z Hogwartu, nie jest tylko złem, które przysłania czasem miłe poczucie, że jednak jest na świecie coś tak niezwykłego, jak magia. Ale nie mogła jednak myśleć w ten sposób. Przeżyła w tym świecie mnóstwo pięknych chwil, poznała wielu wspaniałych ludzi, swoich przyjaciół, o których będzie pamiętać do końca życia. Jeśli zdecydowałaby się jechać, musiałaby wyjaśnić jakoś nieobecność ojcu. Jeśli przejechanie przez ten las zajmie jej sporo czasu, to pan Granger mógłby zacząć się martwić. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że za kilka dni, a dokładnie w piątek wieczorem, jej tata miał jechać z przyjacielem do drugiego miasta, a wrócić dopiero w niedziele. Tyle czasu na pewno by jej wystarczyło. Więc tak. Wtedy to zrobi. Pojedzie zobaczyć Hogwart. Na tę myśl przeszedł ją dreszcz. Ostatnimi czasy jedyne co widziała w swojej byłej szkole, to wojna. Umieranie, cierpienie, strach. Ale gdyby nie to wszystko, pewnie ona też by teraz nie żyła. Oni wszyscy, ci polegli, ocalili jej życie. Udało jej się żyć dalej, bez zagrożenia, jakim był każdego dnia, podczas wojny, Voldemort. Wywalczyli jej to. Wolność. Była wdzięczna.

Po kąpieli przygotowała kolację ojcu, który miał wrócić później, po czym zabrała się za czytanie książki. Czas upływał, a ona czuła, jak zamykają jej się oczy. Położyła się do łóżka i przykryła kołdrą, oddając się w ramiona Morfeusza.

 _Jechała wolno na koniu. Świetnie znała tę drogę, mimo że nigdy wcześniej nią nie jechała. Słońce przedzierało się przez drzewa, a las wydawał jej się bardziej piękniejszy, niż zwykle. Motyl przeleciał jej przed oczami. Odwróciła głowę i obserwowała go przez chwilę, jak krąży między jednym z drzew. Gdy z uśmiechem znów spojrzała przed siebie, już zobaczyła to, co chciała. Cel swojej małej podróży. Zatrzymała konia i z podziwem obserwowała zamek z daleka. W ogóle się nie zmienił. Wyglądał tak, jakby wcale nie było żadnej wojny, podczas której go zniszczono. Wspomnienia wracały. Chciała doświadczyć cudownego uczucia wypływającego ze wspomnień mocniej, postanowiła więc podjechać bliżej. Bez problemu przejechała przez bramę Hogwartu. Znalazła się na błoniach, które kołysał lekki wiatr, jakby był najlepszą kołysanką. Zsiadła z konia i poklepała go po boku. Zaczęła wolno iść w stronę zamku, nie spuszczając z niego oczu ani na chwilę. Nagle zobaczyła, że wrota wejściowe Hogwartu otworzyły się, wyszły z nich dwie postacie i zaczęły iść w jej stronę. Nawet nie iść – one biegły. Mimo że była dosyć daleko, od razu dostrzegła najważniejsze szczegóły ich charakterystyki – czarna i ruda czupryna. Jej przyjaciele. Biegli do niej. Za chwilę się z nimi zobaczy, wyściska ich, porozmawia. Jeszcze tylko chwila. Już są blisko. Już widzi uśmiechy na ich twarzach. Harry macha w jej stronę. Ron się śmieje. Są już tak blisko. Jeszcze tylko parę kroków. Jeszcze..._

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku. Gdy zrozumiała, że miała tylko zły sen... _Nie, chwila. On wcale nie był zły._ Zmarszczyła brwi. Pokazywał jej przeszłość, którą bezpowrotnie utraciła. Może pod tym względem był zły. Z powrotem się położyła i wpatrzyła w sufit. W oczach zabłysły jej łzy. Tęskniła za nimi. Za przyjaciółmi. Tak bardzo tęskniła.

– Hermiono, znalazłem to dziś rano pod drzwiami – następnego ranka przy śniadaniu pan Granger podał swojej córce jakąś kopertę.

– O, to do mnie – zauważyła z lekkim uśmiechem Hermiona i zaczęła otwierać kopertę. – To mój pierwszy list, odkąd się tutaj wprowadziliśmy.

– Od kogo?

Granger szybko przebiegła wzrokiem po pergaminie, który dostała i zmarszczyła brwi. Westchnęła i rzuciła kopertę razem z jej zawartością na stół, po czym wstała od stołu i poszła po filiżankę na herbatę.

– Zostałaś zaproszona na przyjęcie, to chyba dobrze? – pan Granger przygryzał bułkę czytając zaproszenie. – A tak się martwiłaś, że nie znajdziesz tu żadnych przyjaciół.

– Tato, to jest zaproszenie od największego narcyza, jakiego widział ten świat. No, może nie licząc Malfoy'a...

Pan Granger rzucił jej przelotne spojrzenie, gdy usłyszał nazwisko pochodzące ze świata czarodziejów. Hermiona na chwilę zamilkła i przygryzła wargę.

– Ale nie musisz iść tam ze względu na niego – powiedział po chwili mężczyzna. – Na pewno będzie tam wiele osób. Poznasz kogoś – uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. – I kolejny pozytyw jest taki, że to będzie w piątek wieczorem, a ja właśnie wtedy jadę z Benem do sąsiedniego miasteczka. Nie będziesz wtedy sama w domu.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, że wtedy planowała wybrać się zobaczyć Hogwart. _Może uda się to jakoś wszystko pogodzić_ , pomyślała.

– Zastanowię się – odparła tylko.

– Chciałbym, żebyś poszła – wyznał pan Granger. – To naprawdę dobrze ci zrobi. Może kogoś poznasz bliżej. Nie możesz przyjaźnić się tylko z książkami, kochanie.

– Wiem, tato... – westchnęła. – Ale w porządku. Pójdę, jeśli chcesz.

– Będzie na pewno wspaniale. Jeśli ci się jednak nie spodoba, wrócisz wcześniej do domu – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej i zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeni. Po chwili wyjął z niej kilka złotych monet. – To będzie twoje pierwsze przyjęcie w tym miasteczku. Kup sobie coś ładnego za to – podsunął jej pieniądze i wstał od stołu.

– Och, tato, nie trzeba...

– Należy ci się. Jesteś wspaniałą córką i czasem nie wiem, jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć za to, że tak mi pomagasz.

Hermiona wstała, podeszła do ojca i przytuliła się do niego.

– Tato, przecież ty nie musisz mi się w żaden sposób odwdzięczać!

Pan Granger uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wyszedł z domu. Dziewczyna stała chwilę i patrzyła w drzwi, uśmiechając się do siebie. W tym momencie pomyślała o swojej mamie i łzy zaczęły wypływać z jej oczu. Wylewała je sprzątając po śniadaniu. Pani Granger była wspaniałą kobietą. Hermiona często za nią płakała. Szczególnie, gdy patrzyła na ojca. _Został_ _sam_. Owszem, miał także ją, ale ta druga połówka to jest zawsze ktoś, kogo nie da się zastąpić...

Kilka godzin później, gdy słońce już mknęło powitać linię horyzontu, Hermiona wyszła z domu i postanowiła, że odwiedzi pewną panią, która zajmowała się szyciem w ich miasteczku. Nie sądziła bowiem, że na targu trafi na jakąkolwiek suknię, chyba że pojechałaby do większego miasteczka, a na to bynajmniej nie miała chęci. Miała nadzieję, że krawcowa nie ma zbyt wiele zamówień i do piątku zdąży jej uszyć jakąś piękną suknię. Zapukała do jej domu, a gdy usłyszała „ _Proszę_ ", weszła i ukłoniła się lekko.

– Dzień dobry, pani Hills.

– Och, panna Granger? – kobieta, która miała około pięćdziesięciu lat, poprawiła okulary na nosie i przyjrzała się dziewczynie. – Witam, witam. Co cię tu sprowadza, kochana?

Pan Hills siedziała na sofie i zajmowała się doszywaniem guzików do jakichś eleganckich spodni. Hermiona rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Wszędzie można było zobaczyć wieszaki z naszykowanymi ubraniami do odbioru, maszyny, pudełka pełne najróżniejszych nici i materiałów. Widać było, że szycie jest dla tej kobiety czymś więcej niż pracą, a największym dowodem na to było to, jak starannie i pięknie wszystko robiła i jak bardzo się do tego przykładała.

– Chciałam zapytać, czy dałaby pani radę uszyć mi na piątek sukienkę.

– Na piątek? – starsza kobieta uniosła wzrok znad wykonywanej pracy i spojrzała na ścianę. – Słońce, obawiam się, że nie – zwróciła spojrzenie ku Hermionie. – Mam bardzo dużo zamówień na ten tydzień. Zdrowie też mi nie pozwala już siedzieć po nocach.

Hermiona wykrzywiła lekko usta i pokiwała głową. Gdzie miała w takim razie szukać teraz? Na pewno nie posłuży się czarami, co to, to nie. Musiała w takim razie chyba wybrać się do sąsiedniego miasta.

– Cóż, w takim razie dziękuję – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i odwróciła do drzwi.

Zatrzymała się. Na drzwiach zawieszona była długa, prosta sukienka, z wycięciem w dekolcie. Była fioletowa. Dotknęła sukienki. Była wykonana z przyjemnego, zwiewnego materiału. Właśnie o coś takiego jej chodziło, mimo że wcześniej nie wyobrażała sobie jeszcze, jaką kreację dokładnie by chciała.

– Tę sukienkę uszyłam dla pewnej kobiety, ale gdy ją zobaczyła, stwierdziła że w życiu nie założy czegoś tak okropnego. Właściwie to powinnam ją stąd zdjąć – kobieta podeszła do drzwi, zdjęła sukienkę i zaczęła ją zwijać. – Widocznie nie byłam w formie, gdy to szyłam – mruknęła zawstydzona.

– Ale proszę pani! Ta sukienka jest piękna i dokładnie o coś takiego mi chodziło!

Pani Hills przestała zwijać sukienkę. Chwilę stała bez ruchu, a potem podała ją Hermionie.

– Chcesz przymierzyć? – wskazała jej drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia.

Granger kiwnęła głową i udała się do wskazanego pokoju. Rozebrała się i założyła na siebie sukienkę. Wróciła do pani Hills i przejrzała się w lustrze. Sukienka pasowała do niej idealnie. Przylegała do ciała Hermiony, podkreślając jej kształty. Nie miała rękawów i kończyła się dokładnie tuż nad ziemią.

– Wyglądasz w niej przepięknie – usłyszała.

– Dziękuję – odparła uśmiechając się. – Czy mogę ją kupić?

– Weź ją. Bez żadnej zapłaty. Zapłatą niech będzie to, że w porównaniu do tamtej kobiety doceniłaś moją ciężką pracą. A mimo że ta niepozorna sukieneczka wygląda na prostą, włożyłam w nią jej naprawdę wiele – pani Hills uśmiechnęła się.

Hermiona przebrała się z powrotem w swoje ubrania. Kobieta spakowała jej sukienkę do papierowej torby. Pożegnały się i gdy Hermiona już wychodziła, spoglądając na panią Hills, która znów zajęta była pracą, położyła jej na szafce pieniądze.


	3. Chapter 3

W lustrze odbijał się obraz pięknej brązowowłosej kobiety, ubranej w fioletową, prostą sukienkę, sięgającą aż do stóp. Właśnie skończyła malować oczy. Ostatnim krokiem w jej makijażu na dzisiejsze przyjęcie u Josha Lantera była ciemno-różowa szminka. Gdy już pomalowała nią usta, zerknęła na zegarek. Miała jeszcze pół godziny czasu. Za oknem niebo przybierało już różowy odcień. Podeszła do niego i oparła ręce o parapet, wpatrując się w las, który widniał za miasteczkiem. To właśnie tam pojedzie jutro rano. Tak bowiem zdecydowała. _Zrobi to jutro o świcie._ Na początku planowała jechać po przyjęciu, ale wtedy byłoby na pewno już ciemno, a jednak nie zamierzała bynajmniej włóczyć się po lesie po ciemku. Usiadła ponownie przy lustrze i za pomocą pianki ponownie zaczęła gładzić włosy. Przynajmniej miała pewność, że aż do następnego dnia jej włosy będą wyglądać tak, jak chciała – gładkie i proste. W końcu, gdy zegar wskazywał za dziesięć osiemnastą, Hermiona wstała, wzięła malutką torebkę, wyszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi na klucz. Uśmiechając się do wszystkich, którzy patrzyli na nią z zazdrością lub podziwem – bo trzeba przyznać, wyglądała cudownie – doszła do wielkiego domu Lantera.

– Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – usłyszała głos, gdy szła przez dworek do domu.

Zatrzymała się, a z bocznej alejki wyszedł wysoki ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, z lampką jakiegoś alkoholu w dłoni.

– Witaj, Lanter. Niegrzecznie byłoby odmówić – wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. – Aż tutaj wyszedłeś, żeby na mnie czekać?

– Warto było. Wyglądasz cudownie. Aż się boje z tobą wejść do środka, mogą nas zeżreć z zazdrości. Taka idealna para to raczej niecodzienność, a bynajmniej w tej dziurze, naszym miasteczku.

– Zgodzę się, że życzliwych ludzi to tutaj mało, ale ty z pewnością do nich także nie należysz, Josh – prychnęła lekko i pokręciła głową. – Może lepiej zaryzykuje i pójdę już do środka.

Ruszyła przed siebie, jednak – jak należało się spodziewać – mężczyzna ruszył tuż za nią. Postanowiła nie zwracać na niego uwagi i przyspieszyła. W środku szybko wmieszała się w tłum gości i choć na chwilę miała spokój od natrętnego gospodarza. Zaczęła się rozglądać po salonie i z lekkim rozczarowaniem stwierdziła, że jednak Lanterowie mają naprawdę piękną posiadłość. Ludzie, których mijała - gdy zmierzała do stolika z jedzeniem, którego wybrała jako swoją nową tymczasową kryjówkę przed Joshem – na pewno byli dalecy od takich, z którymi mogłaby się zaprzyjaźnić. Większość z nich była taka, jak Lanter – patrzyli na wszystkich z góry i widać było, że za jeden kolczyk byli w stanie wydać tyle, co przeciętny człowiek wydaje miesięcznie na przeżycie. _Gdzie się podziali ci wszyscy mili mugole, których poznawała każdego dnia, zanim znalazła się w Hogwarcie?_ Teraz trudno było jej trafić na kogokolwiek, kto miałby dla niej trochę serca. Mimo że pochodziła ze świata mugoli, nie umiała się teraz w tym świecie odnaleźć.

– Mamo, czy to nie ten kawałek szmaty, który uszyła ci ta stara krawcowa? – usłyszała Hermiona za plecami.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła kobietę i młodszą od niej dziewczynę, która musiała być jej córką. Patrzyły z pogardą na Hermionę, a gdy głośno doszły do wniosku, że tak, Hermiona ma na sobie uszytą dla kogoś innego sukienkę, wybuchnęły śmiechem i zaczepiły pierwszą lepszą osobę, która stała obok nich, by jej o tym powiedzieć. Granger w środku czuła się naprawdę zła, smutna i upokorzona, jednak nie zamierzała dać się tak traktować. Podeszła do dwóch dam i położyła ręce na biodrach, przechylając głowę w bok, kręcąc nią z dezaprobatą i obserwując kobietę i jej córkę z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Że też tacy ludzie jak pani mają czelność się gdzieś publicznie pokazywać – wysyczała, a wokół zrobiło się nieco ciszej. – Zero wychowania, zero kultury, zero klasy. Myśli pani, że jak ubierze się pani w piękną suknię, to zakryje ona obrzydliwe wnętrze? Chociaż tutaj muszę pani przyznać, że pani gust nie należy do najlepszych, bo jeśli faktycznie moja suknia była uszyta dla pani, a pani jednak wybrała tę, co ma pani na sobie, to naprawdę grzech i fatalny błąd. Pozwolę jeszcze skierować do pani kilka słów dotyczących wyglądu pani córki. Czy ta dziewczyna skończyła chociaż osiemnaście lat? Wygląda jak żywa lalka. Nawet moje najstarsze ciotki, które pracują w teatrze i malują się naprawdę śmiesznie, wyglądają przy pani córce bardzo naturalnie – kilka osób stojących obok wybuchnęło śmiechem. – Proszę się nie obrażać – powiedziała Hermiona, widząc miny matki i córki. – To nie ja zaczęłam wytykać panią palcami i obgadywać do każdego. W sumie wciąż tego nie robię. Wyrażam swoje zdanie. W twarz. Nie za plecami. Prawdę mówiąc, nie byłabym w stanie obgadywać pań za plecami. Są panie daleko z tyłu. Więc byłoby to niemożliwe, czyż nie – uśmiechnęła się i poczuła, jak bardzo spocone ma dłonie.

W salonie panowała totalna cisza. Wszyscy zgromadzeni byli wokół Hermiony oraz kobiety i jej córki, które wyglądały teraz tak, jakby miały wpaść w najprawdziwszą furię, ale zabrakło im głosu. Granger stała tak jeszcze chwilę, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Potem bardzo szybko podjęła decyzję – musi znaleźć się teraz jak najdalej od tych wszystkich ludzi. Nieważne, czy będą ją teraz uważać za bohaterkę czy przeciwnie. Ma na chwilę obecną dosyć wszystkich. Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Twarz miała całkowicie opanowaną. Nie chciała popsuć tego przedstawienia złym wyrazem twarzy. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że w jej stronę zmierza Josh. Puściła się biegiem. Biegła już przez dworek do furtki, gdy usłyszała jego wołanie. Nie zatrzymała się. Biegła tak, póki nie znalazła się przy swoim podwórku. Obeszła je dookoła i weszła do stajni, gdzie mieszkał koń jej ojca. Przez chwilę bała się, że ojciec pojechał na nim, ale przypomniała sobie, że miał odbyć podróż do miasta na nowych koniach przyjaciela.

– Filipie, jedziemy – zwróciła się do konia i zaczęła zakładać mu siodło. – Nie zapadł jeszcze zmrok, przejedziemy szybko przez las. Pokażę ci coś niesamowitego. O ile jeszcze to coś tam stoi – dodała posępnie z lekką obawą, że Hogwart wciąż jest jedną wielką ruiną.

Szybko uporała się z osiodłaniem konia i nie zmieniając nawet na nic wygodniejszego długiej, fioletowej sukienki ani diamentowych pantofelków na obcasie, wsiadła na konia. Ruszyli w stronę lasu. Niebo było granatowe, gdzieniegdzie rozciągały się pomarańczowe pasma. Gdy przejeżdżali obok ulicy, przy której stał dwór Lantera, usłyszała muzykę i śpiewy. Więc impreza nadal trwała. _Zresztą czego ona się spodziewała?_ Tym ludziom żadna afera nie jest w stanie przeszkodzić w zabawie. Wszelkie dźwięki dochodzące z miasteczka ucichły, gdy wreszcie znalazła się pośród zieleni. Przez chwilę chciała zwolnić i podziwiać przedzierające się przez korony drzew promienie słońca, ale tego nie zrobiła. Jechała szybko dalej. Prosto, cały czas prosto. Nie znała tej drogi. Nie wiedziała, jak się tam jedzie. Kiedyś usłyszała, jak pewien człowiek opowiadał o ruinach w lesie, a ona podsłuchała, jak do nich stąd trafić. Te ruiny musiały być Hogwartem. Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy, droga robiła się coraz bardziej wąska, aż w pewnym momencie zanikła. Hermiona zsiadła z konia i zaczęła go prowadzić za sobą, przedzierając się przez wysokie trawy i krzaki, które zarosły ścieżkę. Robiło się coraz bardziej ciemno, dziewczyna więc poczuła lekkie obawy. A co jeśli tam nie trafi i ostatecznie się zgubi? Perspektywa spędzenia nocy w lesie wcale jej się nie podobała. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy przed nosem przeleciały jej dwa malutkie ptaki. Jeden gonił drugiego. Przedzieranie się przez zarośniętą ścieżkę, która być może w pewnym punkcie już wcześniej się skończyła, coraz bardziej gasiło jej nadzieję. Zobaczyła przed sobą nagle same wysokie krzewy, których obejście z pewnością będzie trudne. Westchnęła i zatrzymała się. Nie wiedziała, czy jest sens iść dalej.

– Przejdziemy przez te krzewy, jeśli zobaczymy cokolwiek za nimi, pójdziemy dalej, a jak nasza droga będzie wyglądała tak, jak teraz, to wracamy – zwróciła się do konia.

Z wielkim trudem udało jej się przeprowadzić denerwującego się Filipa, jednak gdy w końcu uspokoiła konia i wytrzepała mu grzywę z wszelkich małych roślinek, które mu się w nią wczepiły, po czym odwróciła się ku drodze, która miała zaprowadzić ją do celu, zobaczyła szeroką ścieżkę. Nawet nie tylko to, że ją zobaczyła. Stała na niej. Zaczynała się dokładnie od miejsca porośniętego krzewami, czyli tego, na którym się właśnie znajdowała. Ścieżka wiodła prosto, a kilkanaście metrów dalej zakręcała delikatnie w prawo. Hermiona, z nowym zapałem w oczach, wskoczyła na konia i ruszyła w dalszą drogę, mimo że zmrok zaczynał uniemożliwiać jej spostrzeganie wszystkich szczegółów lasu. Gdy pokonali kilka delikatnych zakrętów i wyjechali na polanę, Granger dostrzegła nagle w oddali jakieś kształty.

– To z pewnością jest za małe na zamek – szepnęła do siebie i z niepokojem zaczęła podjeżdżać bliżej. – Czy to możliwe, że to ruiny...?

Tak, były to ruiny jakiegoś ogromnego budynku. Hermiona zsiadła z konia, zostawiła go w bezpiecznym miejscu, ściągnęła buty i zaczęła biec w stronę ruin. W oczach miała łzy. _Czy Hogwart naprawdę nie został odbudowany? Nikt się nim nie zajął? Czy... wszystkie ciała nadal tu leżą?_ Gdy o tym pomyślała, zatrzymała się, mimo że pokonała już połowę drogi do tych ruin. Niepewnie obróciła się i spojrzała na Filipa, który skubał trawę, a potem znów przed siebie. Była zawiedziona i... bardzo smutna. Jeśli w ogóle można tak stwierdzić, Hogwart był nieżywy i nikt się tym nie przejmował. Przecież społeczeństwo magiczne wciąż istniało. Czy nikt nie zechciał odbudować tego majestatycznego zamku, choćby ze względu na szacunek i jego potęgę? Truchtem znów ruszyła w stronę celu. Dobiegła do dwóch wielkich kolumn, które były w połowie zawalone, a potem stanęła na popękanych płytach. Te płyty mogły być kiedyś tymi, które stanowiły posadzkę na dziedzińcu w Hogwarcie. Wskoczyła na gruby, niski mur, po którym została tylko jego część. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Miała wrażenie, że brakowało w tych ruinach kilku wielkich, podstawowych pomieszczeń. Nagle pomyślała o czymś niezwykle istotnym i ponownie się rozejrzała. Miała ochotę uklęknąć i walnąć głową w ten mur, na którym stała. Nie było nigdzie wokół jeziora. _To nie mógł być Hogwart._ W jednej chwili jednocześnie odetchnęła i jednocześnie poczuła kamień na sercu. Czyli jednak Hogwartu wcale tutaj, w tym lesie, nie było? To tylko plotka, bajka? _Nie. To nie może tak być._ Przecież... miała odwiedzić Hogwart. A jego wcale nie ma? _To gdzie on właściwie był?_ Podobno właśnie w tym lesie. Czy to możliwe, że ten zamek po prostu zniknął z powierzchni ziemi? Zrezygnowana zaczęła wolno wracać do Filipa. Wokół panowała już całkowita ciemność. Na niebie zamigotały gwiazdy, gdy uderzyła ją pewna bardzo bolesna myśl. A może nie była już czarownicą? Może straciła magiczne moce i tak jak zwykły mugol – widziała tylko ruiny, a nie zamek? Przystanęła i spojrzała przez ramię. A może ciała jej przyjaciół też gdzieś tutaj leżały, ale ona nie była już w stanie ich zobaczyć? Łza spłynęła po jej policzku. Nogi się pod nią ugięły. Klęczała na ziemi i wpatrywała się w trawę. Może właśnie w tym miejscu leżał ktoś zabity na wojnie? Czy to wszystko jest możliwe? Do świadomości przywróciło ją prychnięcie Filipa i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Ktoś tu był. Koń także to wyczuł, bo stał się nagle bardzo niespokojny. Hermiona wróciła do niego, założyła z powrotem niewygodne buty, bo nie miała co z nimi zrobić. Zaczęła głaskać Filipa, jednocześnie rozglądając się wokół. Mogła dostrzec jedynie cienie w gęstwinie tych drzew. Zaczęła tłumaczyć sobie, że przecież mógł to być jakiś zwierzak.

– Lepiej wracajmy do domu – szepnęła spokojnie do konia i po chwili już siedziała na nim, wciąż głaszcząc go po boku.

Wróciła na ścieżkę, która ją doprowadziła do tego miejsca. Na razie nie chciała na ten temat nic myśleć. Miała pustkę w głowie pomieszaną z totalnym chaosem. Nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę przed chwilą zobaczyła. Czy był to Hogwart? Być może, ale jeśli tak, to widziała go w mugolskiej wersji, a to oznaczałoby, że została wykluczona ze świata czarodziejów. Słyszała o takich przypadkach, ale do tego potrzebna była bardzo potężna magia, która zdołałaby pozbawić kogoś mocy. No i kto miałby to zrobić? Druga opcja była taka, że wcale nie był to Hogwart i... _Trzask. Kolejny. Znowu._ Ktoś był w krzakach, które znajdowały się kilka metrów od nich. Serce Hermiony zaczęło szybciej bić.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytała, ponieważ chciała udowodnić samej sobie, że nawet jeśli nie jest już czarownicą, to wciąż jest Gryfonką o odważnym sercu.

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Ten ktoś lub... coś, zaczął się oddalać, jednak wciąż wyraźnie słyszała jego kroki. To było dziwne. Czy ten ktoś ją obserwował, a teraz po prostu postanowił się oddalić? Musiała to sprawdzić. Ona była na koniu, więc obserwator nie miał zbyt szans przed nią uciec. Zaczęła więc zbliżać się na Filipie do miejsca, w którym właśnie coś się poruszyło. Gdy usłyszała oddalające się kroki parę metrów przed sobą, szybko pomknęła ku nim. Jechała na koniu szybko, jednak ten ktoś wciąż był przed nią. Z frustracją wypatrywała czegokolwiek w ciemnej gęstwinie lasu. Nagle kroki ucichły, więc i ona się zatrzymała, wciąż obserwując swoją lewą stronę, po której być może wciąż ktoś się czaił.

– Może się ujawnisz? – rzuciła to pytanie w otchłań ciemności, a potem spojrzała przed siebie.

Jęknęła, westchnęła, a może sapnęła. Sama nie wiedziała, jaki dźwięk z siebie wydała i nie wiedziała także, co on wyrażał. Raczej wszystkie emocje pomieszane ze sobą jednocześnie. W oddali, na wzgórzu, dokładnie przed nią, stał zamek. Zamek, który może nie w każdym szczególe wyglądał tak, jak za czasów, gdy się w nim uczyła, ale poznała go. _Hogwart. To był on._ Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek nie doceniała wyglądu tego zamku, ale w tej chwili była zaskoczona tym, jak cudownie wyglądał. Ktoś nie tylko go odbudował, ale także ulepszył i – o ile to możliwe – dodał niesamowitego klimatu. Może trochę zbyt mrocznego i poważnego, bo jednak te labirynty żywopłotów, ogrodów oraz jakichś kryształowych płotów i bram zamiast boiska do Quidditcha, szklarni i błoni, nie do końca kojarzyły jej się z niesamowitymi chwilami, jakie tu spędziła. Nie jednak to było teraz powodem jej drżącego serca. W jednym z okienek, w najwyżej wieży zamku, zapalone było światło.


End file.
